Last Hug ( kiss )
by dthaa94
Summary: Hiduplah dengan baik Jimin ah Vmin / Kookmin / Jimin / Taehyung / Jungkook / yaoi / boyslove / bts


**Vmin fanfiction**

Slight **Kookmin**

dthaa94

Yaoi/boyslove

 _Dont like ? Dont read_

 _*Happy Reading*_

Gemericik air hujan belum berenti mengguyur kota Seoul sejak pagi tadi . Udara dingin , jalanan yang sepi dan licin karena penuh dengan genangan air membuat semua orang betah untuk tetap bergumul dengan selimut ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat .

Sama halnya dengan yang lain . Aku menggeliat dikamarku yang hangat , menggulung selimut menutupi tubuhku dari leher hingga kaki kemudian berjalan dengan susah payah menuju jendela kamar . Membuka tirai hingga terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi luar saat hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya.

Ku hembuskan nafas hingga uap yang keluar menciptakan embun di kaca jendela , tanganku terulur menuliskan deretan huruf hangul milik seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya . Menyadari jika ternyata hal yang kulakukan cukup untuk mengusir kebosanan akibat terjebak didalam rumah sejak pagi .

Jam dinding yang berdenting mengalihkan atensiku dari kegiatan yang baru saja kunikmati , menggembungkan pipi kesal aku kembali menatap jalanan yang semakin sepi . Jika saja hujan tidak turun aku pasti bisa menikmati malam natal bersama Taehyung . Berbicara tentang Taehyung , Aku jadi ingat si idiot itu belum mengabariku sejak tadi sore . Kuraba saku jaket mencari ponsel berniat menghubungi Taehyung , dari puluhan pesan yang ku kirimkan tak satu ada balasan darinya . Tak biasanya Taehyung mengabaikan pesanku karena sesibuk apapun dia akan menyempatkan membalas pesanku meskipun hanya sekali . Ku masukkan lagi benda persegi panjang itu kedalam saku jaket dan berjalan keluar dari kamar .

Aku mengeratkan selimut , berganti posisi yang sebelumnya duduk menjadi tidur miring diatas sofa menghadap tv yang sejak tadi hanya menampilkan berita kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat jalanan yang licin serta beberapa tempat yang mengalami pemadaman akibat pohon tumbang .

Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak tenang , namun segera kutepis setiap pikiran buruk yang menghampiriku dan meyakinkan diri sendiri jika Taehyung baik baik saja diluar . Mungkin ia sedang rapat bersama klien hingga tak sempat mengabariku . Aku mengambil remote tv , mengganti channel , berharap menemukan acara tv yang sanggup membuatku melupakan segala pemikiran aneh akibat siaran tv yang sebelumnya kutonton .

Kuambil lagi ponsel dan berniat menghubungi Taehyung lagi karena jujur saja aku makin tak tenang sebelum mendengar kabar darinya . Disambungan kesepuluh aku mendengar bell rumahku berbunyi , aku memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku , melepas lilitan selimut dan berjalan menuju pintu , berharap orang yang aku khawatirkan berdiri disana dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya . .

Aku bernafas lega begitu pintu terbuka menampakan Taehyung yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum kotak yang menghiasi wajahnya langsung memelukku erat . Aku baru sadar jika seluruh tubuh Taehyung basah kuyup saat kurasakan hoddie yang kupakai basah . Aku segera menuntun Taehyung agar duduk di sofa sementara aku kembali kekamar mengambilkan baju ganti untuknya .

Sementara menunggu Taehyung berganti pakaian aku membuatkan cokelat hangat untuknya dan segera membawanya kesofa tempat dimana kini Taehyung duduk dengan senyuman lebar .

" minumlah , agar tubuhmu lebih hangat " Bukannya mengambil cangkir yang kusodorkan , Taehyung malah menepuk pahanya menyuruhku duduk dipangkuannya . Kuletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat diatas meja dan duduk diatas pahanya membelakanginya yang kini menyandarkan dagunya dibahuku serta tangannya yang memelukku erat .

" Aku mencintaimu , sangat " kutolehkan kepala kesamping dan mencium pipinya sebagai jawaban dari ucapannya . Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya , hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan leherku .

" Taehyung " panggilku , hanya deheman singkat yang kudengar namun kurasakan pelukannya semakin mengerat

" biarkan seperti ini , sebentar saja " pintanya saat aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya saat ponselku berbunyi . Aku mengangguk , sebelah tangan kugunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dan tanganku yang lain menggenggam tangannya yang melingkar diperutku .

" Tae besok natal , kalau gak hujan kita jalan jalan ya ?" Taehyung hanya diam , aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran , biasanya tanpa ku mintapun Taehyung akan mengajakku keluar untuk merayakan natal , momen yang tak pernah kami lewatkan berdua .

" Jimin , Jangan diet lagi ! Aku gak mau pipi kamu jadi tirus , gak enak dicubit tau " Aku mengerucutkan bibirku , Taehyung terkekeh dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga posisiku kini berhadapan dengannya

" jangan terlalu keras berlatih , skill kamu udah bagus banget , jangan suka naruh barang sembarangan biar kamu gak perlu berantakin kamar kalo pas nyarinya . Jangan lupa makan kalo lagi latihan , aku gak mau maag kamu kambuh lagi . Dan- "

" siap bos , kan ada kamu yang selalu ingetin aku Tae " Aku memotong ucapan Taehyung sambil nyengir .

" kamu harus terbiasa mulai sekarang , aku gak mungkin selalu ada buat kamu " Kepeluk Taehyung erat , rasa khawatir itu muncul lagi terlebih ekspresi yang Taehyung tampilkan . Aku merasa Taehyung sangat aneh saat ini namun aku tak tahu dimana letah keanehannya .

" kalau misalnya aku gak ada , jangan sungkan hubungi Jungkook , jangan lakuin semuanya sendiri " Aku menggelengkan kepala , Taehyung mengusap rambutku . Tangannya masih terasa dingin padahal aku sudah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan . Kuambil selimut yang tergeletak di sisi kiri sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua , berharap suhu tubuh Taehyung cepat naik , karena demi apapun Taehyung membuatku semakin kawatir .

Ponselku kembali berdering , Taehyung menahan pinggangku saat aku akan bangun untuk mengambil ponsel .

" sebentar saja Jimin ! Biarkan seperti ini " Taehyung kembali memelukku , kubalas pelukannya membenamkan kepala didadanya dan mengusap punggungnya .

" Maaf " Aku mengernyit saat kata itu keluar dari bibirnya " maaf karena belum bisa buat kamu bahagia , belum bisa jadi pacar yang baik , selalu bikin kamu kesel dan maaf karena aku "

" omongan kamu aneh banget tau gak " Aku menjauhkan wajahku , memandang wajahnya yang kini menatapku sendu . Kenapa aku merasa seakan akan Taehyung akan pergi meninggalkanku . Kembali kutepis pikiran burukku lalu menangkup pipinya .

" Aku mencintaimu Taehyung , aku selalu bahagia selama kamu ada disisiku " Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan aku semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya .

" kamu gak apa kan ?" Taehyung menggeleng dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya .

" hiduplah dengan bahagia Jimin " ucapnya diserta ciuman di dahi , mata lalu pipi dan berhenti dibibirku . Kukalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan menekan kepalanya agar Taehyung memperdalam ciuman kami , terasa aneh namun aku tak peduli dan tetap membalas ciumannya hingga bell rumahku berbunyi . Aku ingin mengabaikannya namun sepertinya orang yang berada dibalik pintu terlihat tak sabaran . Mungkin jika aku tak segera membuka pintu , orang itu akan mendobrak pintu rumahku . Dengan sangat terpaksa karena aku juga kehabisan nafas aku turun dari pangkuan Taehyung dan mengelap bibirku namun lagi lagi Taehyung menahan tanganku .

" berjanjilah setelah ini kamu akan hidup bahagia . Aku mencintaimu " Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku , aku akan selalu bahagia jika Taehyung ada disisiku .

" Aku juga sangaaaat mencintaimu Kim Taehyung " jawabku , Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya .

Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini Jimin

Aku membuka pintu dan kulihat Jungkook berdiri didepanku , keadaannya sama persis dengan Taehyung tadi . Kakak adik yang sangat kompak . Aku melebarkan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk namun Jungkook menahan tanganku .

" ikut aku kerumah sakit "

" ada apa ? " Kunaikan alisku heran dan Jungkook seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu

" Taehyung hyung -"

" Taehyung ada didalam , masuklah dulu setelah itu kita pergi kerumah sakit bersama " Aku membalikkan tubuhku berniat masuk kembali kedalam

" Taehyung disini ?" Jungkook menahan tanganku , aku mengangguk dan melongokan kepalanya mencari Taehyung yang seingatku tadi masih duduk disofa .

" Taehyung beneran disini ?"

" iya , memang kenapa ? Dia kan memang sering tidur disini " Kulihat ekspresi Jungkook berubah kaku . Kenapa tiba tiba kakak beradik ini kelakuannya mendadak aneh

" Taehyung sudah meninggal " ucapan Jungkook otomatis membuat langkahku terhenti . Kubalikkan badanku dan menatapnya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya " Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari polisi , Taehyung kecelakaan saat ingin kemari " Kugelengkan kepalaku , Jungkook pasti mengerjainya . Taehyung sejak tadi ada disini . Aku berlari kedalam kamar mencari Taehyung , membuka pintu kamar mandi , mencarinya kedapur dan setiap sudut rumah mencari Taehyung yang baru saja kutinggalkan beberapa menit lalu untuk membukakan pintu . Tubuhku melemas saat ucapan Jungkook berputar kembali dikepalaku , hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah khawatir Jungkook .

Aku memeluk erat guci berisi abu Taehyung , mengusap nama yang terukir disana sebelum menaruh guci tersebut dirak penyimpanan dengan setangkai bunga daisy .

" Aku tersenyum Taehyung~ah " Senyumanku hambar , aku tahu itu , tidak sesuai dengan hatiku yang berusaha menahan perih di sana.

" maaf , maaf aku belum bisa nepatin permintaan terakhir kamu , Aku cuma bahagia kalau ada kamu disisiku " Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebelum menengadah menghadap langit langit ruangan . Menutup mata sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin berharap oksigen dapat membebaskan rasa sakit yang mencekik tenggorokanku . Namun seberapa keraspun aku mencoba menahannya . emosi yang berkecamuk, mengacaukan pertahananku perlahan-lahan . Hingga satu tetes cairan bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari sudut mataku .

" Aku tidak menangis , sungguh " Kuusap air mataku dan kembali tersenyum , mencoba terlihat baik baik saja didepan Taehyung .

" Taehyung~ah aku memakainya " Aku mengangkat tanganku , memperlihatkan gelang berhiaskan bintang yang kini melingkar dipergelangan tanganku .

" Aku akan menjaganya seperti kamu menjaganya hingga akhir hidupmu " Ku hapus air mata yang kembali turun dan tersenyum manis .

" Taehyung~ah terimakasih telah memberikan kenangan indah malam itu . Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa menepatinya , tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum , untukmu Tae . Terimakasih telah menjagaku hingga akhir . Aku mencintaimu " Kuraba Guci abu Taehyung dan menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik menuju Jungkook yang menungguku diluar .

' Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin 

Jalani hidupmu dengan baik sayang , hanya itu yang membuatku tenang '

END

Dapet inspiraai dari TL

Pasti kalian ngerasa familiar dgn beberapa adegan karena emg itu aku ambil dari status line yg isinya coba kamu bayangin hujan deres trus pacar kamu dateng basah kuyup bla bla bla

Kalau mau liat ff yg lain kunjungi wattpad aku @dthaa94

Ps . Cuma buat VMin Kookmin shipper dgn Jimin uke

Klo taun lalu bv diisi kapal sebelah , taun ini vmin yeyy *tebarbunga*


End file.
